


An Indirect Kiss

by dave_peta



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dave_peta/pseuds/dave_peta
Summary: He knows that look. That knowing smile. That soft gaze. It never looked better on her.





	An Indirect Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> bdbsjndmsmdnsmmd this ship makes me feel so many THINGS they deserve to b happy....... this is a drabble i just wrote like. right now. and i wanna get it out thereeeee

The trip on the ship was long and tortuous. That's not what Davesprite would tell you, though. He had his ups and downs, his highs and lows, though the highs were few and far between.

He tried dating Jade. He felt like such a dick for doing that. He only made her life worse.

Real Dave would do so much better.

...That's what he thought, at least until he saw Real Dave sitting on the edge of the platform with Karkat. Davesprite knows that look. The knowing smile. The soft gaze. Real Dave doesn't have time for Jade. Did he make a mistake?

"Dave." Davesprite almost forgets that's his name. He turns towards the familiar voice. Black painted lips, manicured nails, golden threads and deep violet eyes meet him. His heart flutters.

"Yeah? 'Sup?" I missed you so much. When he sees Rose, he's met with memories of gentle kisses and soft hands. They were too young to know what they were doing, stricken with grief, they only had each other. They'd sit at the top of a wireframe skyscraper, leaning against each other, letting the heat from each others' bodies overtake the oppressive warmth from below. 

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Not for you," Davesprite says, bitterly. God, why would he say that? Now he seems like an asshole. He shouldn't resent Dave, but- Davesprite curls in on himself a bit when the tone of his own voice surprises him. His wing folds around his shoulder.

"Dave... that's not true." She looks concerned, lips turned down in a small frown. He wants to kiss her. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. The other Dave doesn't count."

"I missed you," he responds slowly. That's the first he's heard Real Dave referred to as the "other" Dave. "But," he bites his lip, glancing off to the side, "you aren't my Rose."

"I missed you too," she responds with a sad breath. Davesprite could swear he sees a gold gleam in her eye. He hides further behind his wing.

But Davesprite knows that look... The knowing smile. The soft gaze. Rose steps closer to Davesprite, gently picking up one of his hands and holding it. Davesprite feels his chest tighten as he feels her hands again, after more than three years. He shifts his hand and intertwines their fingers, staring at where their hands meet. Rose leans close to his face. Davesprite can feel himself growing hotter, especially now that some of the other kids around have noticed.

"I thought you knew. I have her memories." Davesprite can feel himself shaking. Rose puts a finger over her painted lips. At first it looks like she's shushing him, but then she kisses the pad of her finger. She brings it up to Davesprite's lips and gives him an indirect kiss. Too many people watching. She lets go of his hand and slides away gracefully, as if nothing happened.

Davesprite feels like he's about to implode. He hovers near the edge of the platform, hands brought up to his mouth to hide the giant goofy grin on his face. He wants to hop on the balls of his feet and flap his hands until his wrists are sore, but people are watching (and he doesn't have feet.) So he just floats there as the love washes back over him in huge waves. His floodgates are wide open and his little farmer coastside village destroyed, but he doesn't care. He glances at Rose, then back to the center of the platform, barely holding down a cheery peep.


End file.
